


Demencia's Prank

by jenfoxworth



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth
Summary: Demencia get's in way more trouble then she bargained for when she plays a prank on BH and Flug...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Demencia's Prank

Black hat was busy looking at the paperwork on his desk as usual, on this uneventful morning. There was an appointment in a few minutes for an interview for a new maid, since the bear had been helping Flug a bit more in the lab, with the expansion of the manor and more to clean, he couldn't get to everything and the dust on his things was starting to really piss the eldritch off.

There was a buzzing noise as his phone went off, sitting in a holder on his desk, upright. Flug had insisted he get this thing, a 'smart phone' as it was called, to help with organizing his work. He begrudgingly admitted to himself only that it worked decently, though of course he would never tell the scientist that. 

The caller ID said that it was from Flug, a message, not a phone call, with, a video attachment? What would he be sending him something like that for, whatever he was doing in the lab he could just come see it, what the hell was wrong with that man?! The demon didn't hear the muffled giggling outside the closed door to his office as he pushed the play button with annoyance.

There were some bright flashing lights, followed by pics of scantily dressed... men.... most of them wearing pink and rainbow colors and what appeared to be makeup and feathers... and a song accompanied the extremely bizarre image slideshow... "You're gayyyyyy I'm gayyyyy Let's be gaaaaaaayyyyy together.....!!!" At this point the music and imagery stopped, because the demon had taken the phone and crushed it to an incomprehensible mixture of demolished parts in his fist.

Black Hat was in the lab before one could say 'evil', in any manner. The doctor was sitting at one of his work desks, away from his computer, which had his phone next to it all the way across the room, deeply engrossed and tangled in a mess of mechanical parts of what seemed to be a new Hat-bot. Upon his boss' entrance he frantically tried to untangle himself which only made his problem worse. "Jefe! I didn't know you were coming, so sorry! I'll be right there; I have some new plans URGH *removing his foot from being lodged in something* for several of the OOF *manages to get undone and falls face first on the floor*."

Black Hat didn't move from his spot in the lab's entrance as the scientist, all covered in some kind of oil with his goggles askew a bit, managed to get in front of him, a large amount of wires crackling with electricity still trailing behind him having been caught on his limbs. The demon's eyes moved from the scientist, back to the computer with the phone, back to the scientist, his expression remaining a neutral frown of judgement upon the lower species. There was no way the scientist could have sent that text. He couldn't have. He couldn't have gotten in the mess that quick, could he? No, it was impossible. 

"Jefe?" Flug looked at him with fear and puzzlement.

Black Hat's attention snapped back to the scientist. "Flug, is this what you have been doing all morning?!"

"Ahhh... um.... y-yes... s-sir..."

"....."

"S-sir?"

Without another word the demon had disappeared again, turning into some sort of... something and slipping out under the lab door, faster than when he had come, leaving Flug standing there, still filthy with his work and confused.

Black Hat was back in his office again, and thought for a moment, before he opened up his computer and looked at the IP addresses using their WIFI that Flug had installed last year. He may not be the best with technology, the demon, but he wasn't an idiot, and someone had taken him for that, which was completely unacceptable.

Someone had played a prank on him, trying to make him think that Flug had sent that atrocious message to him, and he was going to find out who, and they were going to DIE.

The last phone to use their WIFI service was.... Rage enveloped him as he disappeared again with a blast of angry fire, reappearing in Demencia's room. The place was... well it looked like some sort of love shrine to him with his images all over the wall, candles lit, and all kinds of weird weapons and torture instruments everywhere, along with one or two posters of what appeared to be heavy metal bands; with a cutout of his face pasted onto each lead singers to replace it.

He turned his furious attention to the lizard girl who was sitting on the floor by her bed, playing on her phone. She didn't even get a word out before he had grabbed it from her hands and looked at the screen. She had programmed her phone to appear to be Flug's, and indeed the message had come from her. This phone, like his, he crushed in his fist, and as it became unrecognizable scrap, his rage burned even hotter as the lizard girl giggled in front of him, pleased to have finally gotten his attention, though her original plan was to get the scientist in trouble this result was FAR better!

Or so she thought.

The low growl coming from the back of the demon's throat turned into an earth-shattering roar as he went at her, claws extended, eye turned black and red, his monocle cracking in several places as he lost control. He didn't have a large amount of will power over his own temper, because his powers were far beyond any being on earths. Black Hat didn't care though, as far as he was concerned if he lost control over himself it was whoever had caused its fault and they got what they deserved, and he would do whatever he wanted.

Demencia wasn't a complete idiot either though. She knew when to skedaddle. Narrowly avoiding the rampaging demon, she scampered quickly out of her room towards the manor lobby, plenty of room for destruction in there, perhaps he would just vent his rage and forget about her if she hid in the vents...

Her hopes rose when she heard the ding-dong of the front door bell. PERFECT! A NEW DISTRACTION! She scrambled on the ceiling to the door with her boss following behind her, acid drool dripping from his fangs.

The lizard girl quickly opened the door, pulled the lady inside, closed and locked the door behind her, then took off running down the hall. 

The lady barely had time to scream or comprehend what was happening before Black Hat was upon her. She had been the interview for the maid position. Had been. Past tense, of course, as the demon grabbed her.

Demencia turned around long enough to watch as Black Hat unhinged his jaws with lightning speed and like a snake proceeded to swallow the lady whole. The lizard lady smiled a horrible grin with love hearts in her eyes in adoration as the slurping and screams continued until the lady was completely in, in which her smile disappeared as the demon turned his attention back to her. The one lady was not enough of a distraction to placate his rage.

She turned and continued running to the lab, her boss close behind her, still foaming at the mouth, though he was a bit heavier after having eaten the lady, which slowed him only slightly.

In the lab Flug had managed to clean up his mess, well most of it, and had just put on some fresh new clothes, about to work on some blue prints. He was pleased that Demencia wasn't bothering him today, for whatever reason it was, he was actually getting at least SOME work done for once. His hopes and good mood were dashed as she came in, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Oh... speak of the devil... dammit...." Flug sighed.

"I made an accident!" She huffed, out of breath.

"You did... what?" The scientist looked at her suspiciously.

They both jumped and screamed as the entire lab sook as something enormous hit the door behind her, a dozen huge cracks appearing on the heavy submarine like containment entrance. (The entire lab was designed to keep anything from escaping, or from getting in.) 

"What the FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He screamed at Demencia.

There wasn't time for her to answer as the door was broken down, crumpled like paper and tossed aside as the demon came in, having turned into some huge, hideous monstrosity covered in tentacles, buzz saws and other frightening things. The lady squirmed in its belly bulging, and every time she wiggled the demon rolled his hundreds of eyes all over its skin in pleasure. 

"OH SHIT....!!" Flug couldn't think of anything else to say, or do, so he dove under one of his desks. For once, he was lucky, because he wasn't the target of the fury. He wanted to make sure he wasn't caught in the crossfire either.

The demon grabbed the lizard girl before she could escape again, having partially regained control over his mind, though not enough to return to his original state.

Black Hat had obtained the person of his desire, and now he was going to have fun with her. The lizard girl tried to escape, wiggling this way and that, but it was no use. He turned and left the lab through the giant hole he had entered in where the door used to be, leaving a wrecked mess behind him. 

Flug nervously crawled out from his hiding place, looking around and assessing the damage. He could hear Demencia's screams of terror and pain down the hall, coming from the boss' office. The demon wouldn't kill her, most likely, since he had calmed down ever so slightly, if one could call it that, thanks to that sacrifice of the lady. As he called 505 on his phone to come help him clean up, he wondered if the lizard lady would learn a lesson this time, for whatever it was she had done, but if it was anything like the other hundreds of times, most likely not.


End file.
